The Take Care Job
by yello13
Summary: SOmething happend to Parker something Sophie never would have imagined now it is up to sophie to cheer Parkerup and she might just her feelings along the way young writer and this is my first fanfic plz reveiw


I was coming back to my office to get the coach purse that I left when I pass by Parker's door. I expected to here the clicking of Parker trying to fix her broken jump suit or whatever you call it. I even suspected to here the sounds of cartoons playing on the TV but none the less did I expect to hear a sob come from Parker's door. At first I assumed it was my imagination but as I almost convinced myself it really was my imagination I heard another sob and it finally hit me that Parker was crying.

I brought my attention to the door.

"Honey, Parker are you OK?" I asked with no answer

I stared at the doorknob and finally got my hand to squeeze it and opened the door.

I looked around the room and saw nothing but as the muffled sobs continued I finally found where Parker was hiding and slid down beside under her desk.

I had to admit Parker looked terrible. Her eyes where all red and puffy from crying she was holding a pink bunny in one hand while she had her other on her cheek while rocking herself back and had a bruise on her face that wasn't fresh but still young enough to see it from a couple feet away. All I could do was look in awe. She looked like a lost child who was beaten into insanity. I could not stand to look at her without my heart crushing into pieces.

"Sweetheart what happened." I said with the voice I would usually use for children but at this state Parker was my child and I need to know what happened.

Parker let out a sob and buried her face in her bunny. When she came back up all she could do was stare until I held her face in my hands and repeated the question.

"I was out on a walk and it was dark and I just wanted to get home fast because it was really cold and then someone took me up in their arms and told me not to scream."she looked straight at the wall as if in a horrified gaze.

"yeah go on I just want to help"

"he put a bag over my head and took me into a building I know it wasn't anywhere special because it was still freezing cold in there. He led me up stairs and took the bag off my head. He told me to strip I just couldn't so he slapped me hard really hard but I just couldn't take off my clothes so he ripped them off and I started to scream but he held a gun to my face and all I could do was cry."

"Parker"was all I could say she had been violated

"Sophie"

"yes"

" I never did it with anyone before you know have sex and when he well when he..came inside me it hurt so bad."she said sobbing once more

I could not possibly believe that Parker had never had sex but that could explain why she dressed so boyish and her social skills where not over the top but still she had to have gotten laid once.

"Papa would make me do things to him, nasty things to get my friend back to get Mr. Bunny back but he never."

"It is OK Parker do you know what he looks like?"i said stroking her hand

" no I couldn't bare to look at his face I tried to escape but he just laughed and threw me back on the bed. He called me his slave and made me call him master. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me and I hurt so bad."

"I know honey" I said as I embraced her stroking her hair softly while rocking her back and forth

"Just make it go away Sophie please it hurt so much."she pleaded her head now on my lap

"He is not going to hurt you anymore I'll protect you I love you" I whispered into her ear.

She looked up at me with adoring eyes "you love me?" she asked in a confused voice.

"yes I love you, more than Nate or Eliot or anyone else in this world."

"How do I know your not lying to me" she said while detaching herself from my grasp.

"Remember when you where cramping and I let you lay on my lap till you fell asleep and how we watched movies till you felt better when you where sick with that fever and now.

"But you should not love me you should hate me I am weird and stupid and I am bad" she whispered

No matter how may flaws you I still love you, you are like the child I never had your not stupid Parker you are so smart how many children could survive the cold streets on their own I tell you not many. You make me so proud every time you try to open up to new people, Parker you brighten up my day make it worth living."

"Does that make you my mother because you protect me and you love me just like I love you?" she said while her puffy eyes stared up at me.

I figured why not Parker never a had a real true mom and I really do love her so bloody hell i was really happy she asked me that.

"yes Parker that makes me your mom your nice mom who will never do anything to hurt you."i said hugging her tightly

"Mommy can you stay with me tonight please just so I can feel safe."

"i would love to, sweetheart that would make mommy really happy lets just get out of here first. Then we can make some cookies OK."

"OK mommy."

"but dont tell the boys they might get jeleous.

That is how Sophie and Parker's relationship began as mother and daughter maybe not by blood but by intertwining souls

THE END


End file.
